Un regalo de navidad especial
by JaviiGomez
Summary: One-Shot. Shota y sawako ya lleban dos años como pareja. Sawako estaba muy nerviosa, ya que la navidad era muy pronto, tenía regalos para todos sus amigos, menos para... Shota...


_ Un regalo de navidad especial..._

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que yo y Kazehaya éramos novios, nuestros padres se habían hecho muy amigos y pasaban muchos momentos juntos, como esta navidad, las dos familias decidieron pasar juntos la navidad en mi casa, parecíamos una sola familia. Mis padres amaban a Shota-kun y sus padres me amaban a mí. Nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como ahora, el llegó a iluminar mi vida, gracias a él ahora tengo muchos amigos a los que quiero mucho, Ayane-chan, Chizu-chan. Sanada-kun,. Endo-chan y Eriko-chan y Joe, a todos ellos ya les tenía un regalo, unas galletas con formas navideñas y unas bufandas para el frío, todo hecho por mí con mucha dedicación. El único problema, era que no podía darle un regalo a Shota-kun ¡Porque no sabía que podía ser!

Yo, Ayane-chan y Chizu-chan, estábamos en mi pieza conversando sobre navidad.

-Sawako, ¿Ya tienes un regalo para Kazehaya?-Me dijo Ayane-chan.

-La verdad es que... no, no tengo un regalo para él.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Chizu-chan mientras masticaba uno de los pastelitos que llevó a mi casa.

-Es... que... no sé... que regalarle, no se me ocurre un regalo adecuado para Kazehaya-kun, me da miedo que lo que le dé no le guste-dije jugando con el borde de mi vestido floreado.

-Pero si son novios, deberías saber que es lo que le gusta-Dijo Ayane-chan.

-Si lo sé, pero es que... no sé.

-Está bien, tengo una idea-Dijo Ayane dejando su pastelito en su ñana, iremos al Mall a buscar algo que le puedas regalar.

-Ayane-chan... no es necesario que se preocupen por mí... no quiero hacerlas perder su tiempo, no es necesario.

-Sawako, no te preocupes, iremos mañana las tres JUNTAS. Siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte, ¿Entiendes?-Me dijo Chizu-chan mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Está bien-dije accediendo.

-¿Chizu?-dijo Ayane-chan- ¿Que le vas a regalar a Ryu?-Dijo apoyada en un codo sobre la mesa. Aún recuerdo por todos los conflictos que pasaron entre ellos cuando el se le declaró, por fín ahora están saliendo, me alegra tanto. Son una pareja hermosa.

-Le voy a regalar un gorro de béisbol y un guante, los suyos ya están muy gastados-dijo media sonrojada.

-¡Oigan! Hay que hacer una junta para intercambiar regalos-propuso Ayane-chan-. Les tinca que la hagamos el 25. Invitamos a Shota, Joe, Sanada,. Endo y Eriko. Y seguramente Joe traiga mas amigos.

-Podría ser... en el karaoke-propuse.

-¡Si! Que buena idea.

Al día siguiente en el Mall..

-Chicas, ¿Les importa si entramos a esta tienda? Es que quiero comprarme ropa-Dijo Ayane-chan.

-Si...

-Esta bien-Dijo Chizu-chan de mala gana, a ella no le gusta mucho hacer este tipo de cosas, sobre todo con Ayane, que se demora tanto en elegir ropa.

-Gracias-dijo feliz.

Vimos mucha ropa, incluso ropa para mí, que admito que era muy linda y de mi estilo, así que accedí a llevarme un vestido muy lindo y elegante, el cuál usaré para navidad, Ayane-chan se probó mucha ropa y se llevó mucha ropa, Chizu-chan, estaba muy aburrida, así que hicimos un intento por apurarnos un poco mas.

-Gracias, adiós-Dije despidiéndome de la señora que se encontraba en la salida de la tienda. Ayane-chan llevaba millones de bolsas en sus manos, yo llevaba una bolsa y Chizu-chan llevaba unas bolsas de Ayane-chan.

-Sawako, mira esta tienda, aquí podría haber algo para Shota.

-Dónde.

-Aquí, ven entra-buscaba entre las blusas algo que me llamara la atención, pero no encontré nada, hasta que mi vista se desvió a la tienda del frente, donde se encontraban unos sencillos marcos para foto de madera y otros bastante decorados.

-Oigan, encontré algo que me gusta más, voy a la tienda del frente-Les dije.

-Nosotras vamos contigo-Dijo Chizu-chan.

Entramos a la tienda y todo era hermoso, habían cuadros, marcos de foto, espejos, cajas, decoradas de manera tan bonita, pensé que una de estas era el regalo perfecto, pero ví colgando en la pared un marco de fotos, sin haber sido decorado, este fu el que mas me gustó, ya que lo podría decorar en casa y ponerle una foto de nosotras.

-Señorita-me dijrijí a la joven que atendía el -alzó la , ¿Cuánto cuesta ese marco de madera?-lo apunté.

-No lo vendemos, pero te lo regalo.

-Gracias, pero insisto en que debo pagarlo-dije sacando mi monedero.

-No, enserio, tranquila, no lo voy a usar, estoy des inspirada y no se me ocurre como decorarlo, así que lo dejé ahí abandonado.

-Se... segura que esta bien que me lo dé-dije nerviosa.

-Si, llévatelo.

-Muchas gracias-Le sonreí. Me dirijí donde el marco y lo tomé. Me volví ha acercar a ella-. Adiós.

-¡Chao!-Dijo agitando la mano mientras me alejaba.

Fuera de la tienda.

-Y, que le compraste-preguntó Ayane-chan.

-Un marco de fotos, aun que ahora que lo pienso... sólo tengo una foto de nosotros y esa no es muy especial.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo fotos de ustedes dos, las saqué en la fiesta de Joe. ¿Quieres que las vallamos a rebelar ahora? Tengo mi cámara aquí y las fotos de la fiesta las tengo dentro y en la tienda que está en el segundo piso se pueden revelar.

-Está bien-dije un tanto sonrojada, me muero por ver las fotos de nosotros.

-Bien, que foto te gustaría poner en el cuadro-me dijo Ayane-chan, mostrándome hartas fotos, hasta que una me llamó la atención.

-¡Ah!-Me sonroje-no sabía que me había quedado dormida, que hace el a mi lado, le debo estar molestando, estoy apoyada en el, que vergüenza.

-Como que te da vergüenza, se ven tan lindos los, revelemos esta, por favor, es hermosa, a mime encanta y estoy segura que a el también le va a encantar.

-Es...esta... esta bien.

-¡Que lindo!-Dijo Chizu-chan entre lágrimas, tan llorona como siempre, la quiero mucho.

La noche de navidad...

Ya eran las doce y era hora de abrir los regalos, las dos familias estaban muy emocionadas. Mi padre se encargo de entregar los regalos que bajo el árbol se veían hermosos.

-Del viejo pascuero, para Sawako-dijo mi papá feliz, era obvio que era el quien me había dado ese regalo, era el único que aún creía que yo no sabía que no existía.

-Gracias papá.

-No me agradezcas a mí, agradécele al viejo pascuero-ignoré lo último que dijo y abrí el regalo, ¡Era un osito de peluche enorme y blanco! era hermoso-. ¡Que lindo!

-¿Te gustó hija?

-Si, me encantó mamá.

Y así seguimos abriendo los regalos, el mío, no lo había puesto en el árbol, ya que se lo´quería dar yo y al parecer el suyo tampoco estaba ahí, porque nunca me llegó. Ya todos los regalos habían sido entregados, menos aquellos dos. todos comían y festejaban cantando villansicos, mientras que nosotros, estábamos parados frente al árbol.

-Sawako, necesito que salgamos.

-¿Afuera?

-Si, así que abrigate- Asentí. Saqué mi parca y me la puse, dentro de ella escondí el regalo, sujetándolo desde fuera.

Ya estabamos fuera, los dos bien abrigados y la noche fría y helada.

-Te quiero entregar mi regalo de navidad-Dijo shota-kun sonrojado-, es un regalo muy especial y espero que te guste. Cierra los ojos-cerré los ojos y sentí como se paró detrás mío, agerró mi pelo delicadamente y puso al rededor de mi cuello una cadena-. Muy bien. ahora ábrelos.

-¡Es hermoso! Que lindo el collar-Bajé la vista para verlo mejor, era un corazón de oro al igual que la cadena y pude notar que por el otro lado tenía escrito:

_"Sawako y Kazehaya por siempre"_

Junto con la fecha de cuando nos volvimos novios. De mis ojos empezaron a frotar lágrimas, muchas lágrimas cayendo a montónes por mis mejillas.

-Yo tambien te tengo que entregar mi regalo-dije parando el llanto, lo saqué de debajo de mi parca-. Toma- dije sonrojándome.

Rompió el papel delicadamente, y cuando vio el contenido, sus ojos se tornaron brillantes y llorosos.

-Es el regalo mas hermoso que me han dado en toda mi vida, no lo puedo creer-se tiró al piso-, me encanta.

-Que... que bueno, me alegro mucho-le sonreí, le dediqué mi sonrisa más bonita, sólo para él, el siempre me decía que amaba verme sonreir.

Se paró.

-Te tengo otro regalo, cierra los ojos-Crerré los ojos delicadamente y empezé a sentir su respiración asercándose a mi cara, me quedé inmóvil esperando a que me pidiera que abriera los ojos, pero no tuve tiempo, ya que sus labios posaron en los míos uniéndonos en un hermoso beso, unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a frotar de mis ojos, nuestros labios se separaron y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Te amo, feliz navidad-Fue lo que me dijo y luego de eso, dejamos que el silencio se apoderara de nosotros un rato.


End file.
